Episode 3713 (16th October 2013)
Summary Mercedes is horrified when she throws Clare into the path of an oncoming car, killing her. She is shocked when the driver is Paul. Paul later attempts to murder Mercedes, but she is saved by Cindy. However, when Paul attempts to kill Lindsey, Mercedes murders him by bludgeoning him with a shovel. Meanwhile, Will is devastated when Ash dies of her injuries, and he leaves Dodger to die inside the house as he saves himself and Ash's body. Also, Ste is devastated when Doug dies whilst comforting him, after saving Sinead. Plot Sienna is horrified by the devastation caused by the explosion. She screams for Darren. Rubble falls, fire blazes and sparks fly as everyone lays unconscious. Sinead wakes up as does Doug. Sinead runs over to him and screams for Ste. In the flat above, Will gets up and rushes over to Ash. She wakes up and says his name. Doug gets Sinead out of the building. Dennis tries to wake Darren, but thinks that he's dead. Doug tries to get Dennis to leave but he refuses. Trevor helps Dennis carry him out. Mercedes tells Cindy not to worry about Paul. Clare tries to force Mercedes to follow her, but Mercedes refuses. Sienna bursts into tears upon seeing Darren. She begs for Darren to wake up as he turns his head. Dennis runs back in, and Sienna is horrified to learn that Dodger is inside. When Mercedes realises that there was no bomb, she punches Clare and pulls on her hair. She throws Clare onto the road, in the path of an oncoming car. The car continues driving and strikes Clare, killing her. The car stops and Paul gets out. Paul tells Mercedes that he wasn't going to miss her building. Doug goes back into the building to find Ste, ignoring his bleed which Sinead points out. Jack apologises to Darren and they hug. Doug desperately tries to find Ste. Lindsey and Cindy recognise Paul's car, and spot Clare's dead body on the road. Will tries to keep Ash conscious and apologises to her. Ash asks if he's sorry for killing Texas and Anna. She tells him that he's going to hell and dies. Dodger throws Will across the room and orders him to get up. Dodger informs Will that he heard everything about Texas and Anna. Doug rescues Ste. Will tries to lie to Dodger, but Dodger tells Will that he is dead to him. However, he helps Will up as the roof collapses on top of them. Cindy and Lindsey tell P.C. Drover that Mercedes got into the car with Paul. Trevor is upset by Clare's death and stops a shocked Fraser from going over as her body is moved into the ambulance. Dodger asks Will for help but Will refuses. Will tells Dodger that he is dead to him. More rubble falls from the roof, on top of Dodger. Dennis is unable to get ahold of Leanne, but informs her of the explosion via voicemail. He asks to see her. Trevor tries to comfort an upset and furious Fraser. Fraser asks Trevor to leave, which he does. Trevor tells Fraser that Clare had forgiven him. Paul thinks that Mercedes was trying to push his buttons. Mercedes tells Paul that he killed her mum and refuses to leave with him. Mercedes confirms that she did sleep with Trevor, and they laughed about Paul. Mercedes tells Paul to run along, and he stares at her for a moment before punching her. Ste regains consciousness and calls for Doug. Doug promises to Ste that he won't let him die. Doug agrees to go to Rome with Ste. Mercedes wakes up and begins hitting Paul. She tries to defend herself from him as he tells her that nobody will bring her back from the dead. Suddenly, Cindy hits him over the head with a shovel, knocking him out. Ste admits to Doug that he's scared, as Doug assures Ste that they'll be found. Ste tells Doug that he just wants him to be happy, and Doug refuses to let Ste give up. Ste jokes that he's never liked Doug's accent. Doug tells him that he never liked the way he made coffee. Ste tells Doug that he was one of the only things in this life that he ever got right. Doug begins struggling to remain upright as he tells Ste that he's always hated him - always have, always will. They are found by emergency services. Cindy panics, thinking that she's dead. Lindsey discovers that he is still breathing. Paul wakes up and goes to attack Lindsey. Mercedes picks up the shovel and bludgeons Paul with it. Sienna tells Darren that she never wants to leave him. Will walks out, carrying Ash's dead body in his arms. He falls to the floor, holding her head. The emergency services cut the wall between Ste and Doug, only to find that Doug has died. Ste tries to wake him up and bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Fraser Black - Jesse Birdsall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Dr Paul Browning - Joseph Thompson *Mercedes Browning - Jennifer Metcalfe *Lindsey Butterfield - Sophie Austin *Doug Carter - PJ Brennan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Clare Devine - Gemma Bissix *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Ash Kane - Holly Weston *Sinead O'Connor - Stephanie Davis *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood *Dennis Savage - Joe Tracini *Dodger Savage - Danny Mac *Will Savage - James Atherton Guest cast *P.C. Drover - Stuart Wolfenden Music Notes *Final appearances of Clare Devine and Paul Browning. *This episode featured no after credits scene. *"Can't Pretend" by Tom Odell was played over the credits. *Renny Krupinski is credited as the fight arranger, Andy Smart is credited as the stunt co-ordinator, whilst Helen Bailey, James Cox, Ian Kay, Adrian McGraw, Sam Parham and Andy Pilgrim are credited as stunt performers. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:2013